


The Hunt

by Cassandra Slane (Trekgloria)



Category: Insert your own
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekgloria/pseuds/Cassandra%20Slane
Summary: An actor has a habit of going out and finding women for a night of sex.  But he has a surprise one night.  Name is changed to protect the innocent actor this story is meant to be about.Fair warning, sexual, explicit content within this story.This is based on a real Irish actor, living and working in England.  Tall, dark, Irish, handsome, can be who you wish, I just know who I based it on.





	The Hunt

The Hunt  
Selecting

Aengus arrived back to his apartment just as the rain began. The day had been warm, but with the front moving through the temperature had dropped. Still he was overheated and agitated from the day's performance. Standing at the patio door, watching the rain hit the water, he was hoping it the would relax him. The story line today was intense, focusing on the evil in and danger of his character. As an actor, Aengus enjoyed when the script took this route, to accomplish the performance required him to bring a number of acting skills, ones that challenged and allowed him to explore other aspects of his personality. However, to achieve this transformation required that he distance himself from the other actors to attain that predatory lone wolf aspect and embody the malevolence of his character. Bringing the concept of evil to life, making it viable and believable though his movements and voice took considerable skill. Still once the director called “Cut” Aengus could never just cease to be that character and leave it behind. That metamorphosis, to completely separate from his character always took time, like a snake shedding it's skin. During this period he was always uncomfortable and required something physical to relieve his tension. Had the shoot ended earlier, he'd have gone to the gym and spent an hour or more, maybe lifting weights or doing a cardio workout, even sparing, something that used this coiled energy, that would drain him physically. Exhaustion was one way to shed those demons from his psyche. But, tonight it was late, well past 10 when he left the studio. Aengus had taken a shower to wash off the sticky residue that passed for blood. Though he was accustomed to that sickening sweet taste now, he needed to cleanse his palate with something more complex. Often he'd have a very rare piece of steak, but even that didn't completely remove the taste. There was only one way, going down on a woman, smelling her musk, inhaling that mix of female pheromones, what she choose to wear as a perfume, and her taste. That his sense of smell kicked in when he portrayed this character, always amazed him. But to completely purge that taste Aengus needed to experience a woman during her orgasm, nothing else compared for him. For a moment he imagined moving his tongue around the lips of her vulva, finding the clit, sucking on it, gently tugging to engorge it even more, even using his tongue to enter her. Thinking of that almost caused him to cum. But Aengus needed to hunt for that woman, someone unknown, a conquest he could surprise with his skills. A partner who would respond to him, not a lover who knew what to expect from previous encounters, or even those to eager to jump in bed with him. And for Aengus there was the desire to conceal his preferences that he didn't want his regular hook-ups to know. Aengus valued keeping his predilections private. No tonight he needed to hunt; he enjoyed that part almost, not quite, but almost as much as the end result.  
Grabbing his jacket and hat Aengus left the flat. With the rain fewer people were milling about. Aengus went to the nearest pub and lingered by the door, watching for a lone female who appealed to him. The storm intensified as he reached the pub, but instead of going inside he placed himself in the shadows along the side and waited. Soon Aengus saw the perfect woman, rushing towards the overhang of the pub to escape the storm. Darting across the street to reach the narrow cover she put her back against the wall and huddled out of the rain. Aengus moved quickly gently bumping against her.  
“I'm terribly sorry, just trying to get out of the rain.” he said leaning close to her ear wanting to smell her. The fragrance didn't disappoint, she was wearing a musky perfume, with a warmth to it as it hit his nostrils. He hear her gasp and knew he'd startled her, all the better, Aengus enjoyed this part of seducing them even though he initially scared them.  
She smiled nervously, and answered: “No, no I understand, I'm just trying not to get completely soaked through tonight.”  
“Yeah, it's suddenly started throwing down. I prefer to be in by fire during a storm, but I just needed a quick drink to unwind, I'm far too wound up from work today. After a stressful day being home alone, well it's not a good way to spend a rainy evening. With a the right person, watching it rain from inside, it's very romantic. Don't you think?” He shared. Standing next to her, Aengus realized she just barely reached his shoulder, the perfect height when he impaled her, her face would meet his, he would gaze into her eyes as she came and watch her respond.  
Glancing up at him, she offered a timid smile. “Yes, I think rain is romantic too, just not when I'm getting drenched!” she offered.  
Aengus watched her drop her eyes as she spoke, and thought shy, I like shy.  
“Are you meeting someone, am I keeping you from your date?” He asked.  
“Oh no, I only ducked under the overhang to avoid the rain and wait for the bus, but I'll have to brave it and go on back to my apartment.” She answered.  
“Are you in such a hurry to get drenched?” He almost challenged her with his tone. “How about keeping me company for a quick drink to help me unwind, I hate drinking alone. I'm harmless, I promise and you're safe sat within such a public place.” Appealing to her kindness.  
“Oh I don't know...” She was appropriately hesitant.  
“Please, I've really had a rough day and being alone at the end is just sad. Please join me for just one drink. I'll be the perfect gentleman with such a lovely maiden.” He seemed to beg.  
“Well, it isn't letting up and I'm in no hurry to go home and be alone either. Maybe one glass of wine would be nice.” Giving in to his promise.  
Placing his hand against the small of her back, gently pressing Aengus escorted her to a table in the back. He waved to the guy behind the bar, held up two fingers and mouthed beer then white wine. The guy behind the bar nodded and smiled at him, he had another notch to add to his belt or certainly would before the night was over. Cute, she was just his type.  
“Please take your coat off, otherwise you will get chilled and wet through.” He commanded.  
Quickly obeying him she began to pull it off and he took her jacket and placed it over the chair back, pulled out the seat for her, then moved his chair closer to her just as the drinks arrived.  
Noticing she was shivering, he offered; “Are you cold? Here have my jacket.”  
“Oh no, I couldn't...I'll be OK.” She answered.  
With that he slipped his jacket off and draped it around her shoulders, then lifted one arm and put it on her. Aengus smiled, soon he would undress her, this was just foreplay for him. With the jacket on her, he gave her a slight squeeze and pulled her closer. Bending his mouth to her ear; “Let me help warm you.”  
He toasted: “Thanks for being here for me.”  
Watching her every response, he saw her smile shyly. Though she was still unsure and hesitant, Aengus knew she was coming around.  
"I'm Mick, what's your name?" He asked.  
"Melissa, but those who know me well, just call me Honey, you know due to the bee meaning of the name.  
Aengus smiled, “Honey, it certainly suits you.” he could see she was responding to his attentions. Women enjoyed hearing a man say their name. To build her trust he continued to ask her questions, this was also something women found so attractive in a man. Smiling, his eyes on her, engaging and focused on only her in spite of the commotion in the pub and presence of others, Aengus offered her his complete attention. Listening as she explained her reason for being in England and at this place tonight; to study for her program, a failed attempt at speed dating because she didn't feel attractive enough to actually go in, so she left, walking and how the rain brought her to this pub for shelter. Though he found her attractive, her lack of self esteem was something else he liked, someone he could charm and bring out of her shell. Aengus had found his prey, the woman he wanted, unassuming, feeling unappreciated, almost afraid of life.  
The second drink arrived as soon as the first was finished as if by magic, thanks to the staff who knew his intentions. When she tried to refuse, Aengus pointed out the wine was there, it could hardly be returned.  
“Sorry, I didn't want you to leave quite so quickly.” He responded. “I hope our time together isn't so unpleasant you want to leave me so soon, I was depending on the wine to entice you to stay just a little longer.”  
“No, not uncomfortable at all. I'm happy to be here. Much preferable to going home to an empty flat.” Honey shared.  
More conversation, Aengus knew the focus needed to be entirely on her. But with each sip and every smile he could see she was smitten--her pupils dilating, a slight blush to her cheeks, and the way she leaned towards him.  
A third glass arrived as soon as she put the empty down. Emboldened by the alcohol she asked: “Are you trying to get me drunk and have your way with me?”  
“Would it work?” he answered with a sly smile and leaned in towards her, his head almost touching hers.  
“I'm not sure I am a pick-up kind of girl. But enough wine and you on offer, I might be.” She giggled encouraged by his attention and wine.  
“I didn't think you were which is why I'm enjoying just us sitting here and sharing conversation.” Aengus replied, and then took her hand and squeezed it gently. Gauging her reaction from his touch, Honey responded smiling and leaning towards him, his tactics were having his desired outcome.  
The glass emptied, she said; “Please no more, I won't be able to walk.”  
“Do you need to leave? If so, please let me escort you to a taxi or the bus or are you near your flat? I would gladly walk you home.” He asked then casually added; “My flat is just across the river.”  
“No, it will be a long bus ride for me tonight.” She shared.  
“Would you permit me to pay for a taxi. I could ask for an approximate fare and add a few quid more, I hate late night bus rides. You never know who your fellow passengers will be.” Aengus gallantly offered.  
“Oh no, I couldn't allow that. It is too much and far too kind, thank you, but no, really.” Honey was sincere in her response, but impressed with his generosity.  
“Then if I can't get you drunk enough to have my way with you, please, let me escort you to the bus stop and wait till you are aboard. I'm feeling much more relaxed, thanks to you.” He offered.  
“Thank you but you'll be drenched if you do that.” She demurred.  
“Not at all, keep my jacket on to the stop, it's waterproof, and I have the shorter journey home.”  
Outside, the rain was still falling hard. As they left the curb he tripped, years of training and it looked genuine. Letting out a curse and grimacing in pain as he tried to walk;  
“Bloody beer, now I'll have to hop home even though it's just there.” pointing to a row of flats a short walk away.  
“No, let me support you till you reach your flat.” Honey offered genuinely concerned for his pain.  
Aengus put his arm around her shoulder and hobbled along. Smiling, he had her, within a few minutes he would be having his way her even though she wasn't drunk, a significant distinction for him. For Aengus it was important that she wanted him, really agreed to this, otherwise it was an empty performance.  
“That is too kind, you are an angel for me tonight.” He expressed.  
Hobbling, leaning on her, they made their way across the road and to the flat. As he unlocked the door and placed weight on his ankle, he swore: “Damn, even getting in and to the sofa will be painful.”  
“Let me help you in, please.” Honey pleaded.  
Smiling at her; "You are too good to me." Aengus opened the door to a dim light in the far corner, bright enough to see, but not intrusive, rather soft and romantic, all part of setting the stage for tonight's performance.  
“Inside Aengus sat on the sofa, but asked: “Could you please grab a couple of towels from the loo I don't want to sit in a puddle.”  
Honey jumped at his request; “No problem, which door?”  
Pointing to which, as she went to the bathroom he quickly he removed his shirt. When she returned, he was struggling with his boots. Honey knelt quickly and helped him pull them off. Aengus began to remove his jeans. At first she was a bit reticent to do anything. Noticing her shyness as he continued to strip; “Sorry, I'm just soaked and wet jeans aren't very comfortable."  
Following his directions, Honey began to pull his jeans down, as she did her face was just at his crotch. For a moment she hesitated and imagined burying her face there. But she managed to resist.  
Aengus watched, allowing her full control over this act. Seeing how her eyes lingered at his crotch, he smiled. A perfect choice to satisfy his desires, far more willing than even she imagined. They would be great together. Anything he wanted from her tonight she would agree to and quite willingly. Aengus was certain she was a very sexual and both of them would quite enjoy all the acts he had in mind. Reading others was one ability that both he and his character shared.  
“Please sit for a bit with me. I might beg some more assistance.” He pleaded.  
Watching her, he smiled at her, took her hand and pulled her close then kissed her gently, whispering; “You are so lovely and kind.” With that he kissed her again, pulling her closer, wrapping his arms around her.  
Surprised, she froze for just a moment before responding to him. His kiss was deep and penetrating. Honey could feel his warm and all but naked body pressing against hers.  
Feeling her relax Aengus began remove his jacket from her. “There, please be comfortable and stay for just a bit longer please.” He asked. Then he pulled her closer, with one hand gently holding her head against his mouth, his other slid down towards her breasts and he gently massaged them.  
Pulling back he whispered: “I apologize if I'm being too presumptive, but I want you. From the moment I saw you coming across the street, I wanted to be with you. Does that offend you? “Please stay with me for a bit. Let me enjoy being with little while longer.” Aengus knew what she what she thinking at this point; wondering what was happening and not sure if it was the wine, or was she wanting him.  
Though unsure she simply said; “I'd like to sit a bit longer. Is there anything you need or want I can get for you?”  
Looking for all the cues that would satisfy him, Aengus had selected her from the crowd as she darted towards the pub, and was well pleased with his selection. At times like this he truly felt like a predator. To the untrained eye he was casual, languidly watching, but in truth carefully evaluating each passing individual to fulfill his needs. This couldn't be rushed, there would be one who was perfect, exactly what he wanted, exactly what he needed. Tonight he'd found her, a fit perfectly, his type to a “T.” Aengus knew he could take her several before morning. The first time would be seductive, slow, and sensual. But later Aengus would command her and she would do anything for him, though he'd ensure she'd enjoy every moment. Aengus knew she was flattered, but more she was now desiring him.  
“You, just you, as much of yourself as you'll share with me, you are in complete control, I will respect your decision, anything you are willing to permit me will be valued.” His voice pleading like a starving man. Aengus knew what she was thinking. Even if she suspected he had selected her in such a calculating manor, she was still smitten.  
Honey looked at him, trying to discern any falseness, but his eyes staring so clearly at her allayed any fears. Hesitantly, she leaned towards him, her eyes cast down, and said; Yes, please, I want you so much.”  
With that acquiescence Aengus reached for her and began to kiss her. Gentle at first, then more passionately. Knowing she was hungry for this, though she seemed unsure how to respond, but he was willing to teach her.  
Gradually he felt her relax and he knew she was ready. Unbuttoning her blouse, one by one, till the mounds of her breasts were visible above her lace bra and Aegnus dropped his head and breathed in her fragrance at the nape of her neck. Pushing her blouse down her arms and moving his head to the meeting of her breasts he gently kissed the swelling of each. Though she was trembling and her breath raspy, Aengus knew her eagerness to continue was greater than her fear. Slipping one hand around her back Aengus unfastened her bra with a talent few women who daily do this chore posses. Slowly he pulled the straps forward, sliding them effortlessly down her arms and her breasts emerged, lovely, firm, and soft, her nipples hard and ready for his attention. Aengus preferred natural breasts, he'd had far to many augmented ones, perky under clothes, sitting firm and high, but always with the same feeling as others. Never as soft or diverse and interesting to hold and knead. As an artist who appreciates the medium, natural breasts responded to his hands, like a potter using the feel of the clay to determine what to do with the raw material. Breasts were so personal to each woman, Aengus enjoyed discovering what made each woman respond and the best way to satisfy her. Slowly he moved his lips down to the first nipple, erect and gently kissed all around, just avoiding actually touching it with his lips. Honey was almost panting now, and a low moan was coming from her letting Aengus knew she was ready. Taking one nipple in his mouth, first he rolled his tongue around feeling how hard it was, then he sucked, slow but intense and felt her tremble. Now he needed the bed, that was his stage, so he guided her to the bedroom. Sparse, but the room contained all he needed, a bed and a full length mirror positioned in such a way, if he wanted he could watch their performance. Undoing the button of her skirt, Aengus let it slip to the floor, then slowly pulled her panties down, kneeling as they went to the floor, with his face at her crotch as she stepped out. As he pressed his nose against her crotch and rubbed it against her pubic hair Honey gasped. Enjoying her fragrance he kissed her mons. With that, her knees buckled, Aengus rose, caught, and embraced her. Kissing her, he asked: “Do you trust me?”  
Her answer came as a whimper; “No, yes, I don't know, I think...Yes, it doesn't matter, anything, anything at all, just please.”  
Aengus smiled at her, he loved reaching this point, where a woman wanted him so much, she was willing to surrender to him. That earned trust was what he desired. Turing his face to hers; “I won't do anything you aren't comfortable doing nor ask you to do anything you don't want to do, but I find you perfect and want to enjoy you in a way that people can only through sexual intimacy. My goal is to satisfy you tonight. Anything you want, ask.” Then he kissed her so deep, he could feel her melting to his heated desires.  
Aengus pulled her to the bed while continuing to kiss her, moving his head down, at her breasts he gave the other equal attention, kissing, then sucking, gradually increasing the pressure, till he felt her begin to writhe. Moving on to her navel, Aengus ran his tongue in it, then after a few moments, he continued kissing his way down her body. Arriving at her groin, he stroked her pubic hair, so soft and silky, releasing her fragrance. Aengus rubbed his nose there, this was heady motivation for both of them. Though her legs were still tightly together, he buried his nose and continued to kiss. A moan came from Honey, she entwined her fingers in his hair. Aengus felt her relax and gently pushed her legs apart. Finally she was ready and he placed his mouth on the her lips of her clit. Placing the tip of his tongue against her swollen bud Aengus began to slowly lick and then suck, holding it with his lips.  
The sensation of his tongue touching her sent shivers down her spine, Honey was so hot and ready. Her fingers pulled at his hair and she trembled. She was panting and moaning; something; "Oh my god, please, no, yes, oh yes, yes."  
Well experienced on how to satisfy a woman he buried his tongue into her vagina, trying to reach her G spot with it. Aengus knew this wouldn't work, but he loved entering a woman with his tongue. In response, he felt her pull her knees up, her legs now open as wide as possible. Careful not to touch her with his fingers, Aengus wanted this to be the most erotic connection, his mouth to her most intimate font. A complete merging of two people at the most sensual and arousing parts of the body. Cradling her buttocks with his hands, Aengus held her firmly against his mouth and returned to her clit, alternatively licking and sucking. There could be no separation of him from her at this point. With each stoke of his tongue against her clit, Aengus heard her gasp, when he forced his tongue into her she moaned and whimpered while arching her back to keep his mouth focused on her clit. Aengus loved going down on a woman, the taste was exactly what he needed, the sickly sweetness was now gone, the taste of flesh was much preferable to him. Focusing on her clit, ensuring she would cum when he was ready. This is what Aengus wanted to achieve, knowing he had brought her to orgasm. Realizing she was ready, taking her clit with his teeth, Aengus held it, then pressed his tongue and flicked. With that he heard her gasp, moan, and whimper as wave after wave of throbbing pleasure began, her juices flowing. Aengus held her tight, thrust his tongue in vagina, feeling her walls contract as each wave cascaded over her.  
Honey tensed, trembled and convulsed, but as the orgasm washed over her, she relaxed, satisfied. Almost shaking, she pulled him closer and fairly clung to him.  
As the throbbing eased Aengus moved up to cradle her in his arms. “Did you enjoy that?” He asked.  
Hoarsely, she responded. “More than anything. I don't know what to say. Thank you seems somewhat inadequate.”  
“Thanks aren't necessary, just want to make sure you were satisfied.” He offered.  
“Well and truly satisfied.” She confessed. She pulled back from him and asked; “Do you want me to leave now?”  
“No, not unless you want to. I'd like to spend the night with you if it's to your liking.” He offered. “We could enjoy ourselves again. As often as you would like. I'd like to wake up with you in my arms, if are you willing.”  
“That isn't an offer any sensible woman could refuse.” She whispered.  
Aengus smiled at her, the sort of answer always given. But hearing it each time was what he sought. A validation that she had truly enjoyed him going down on her.  
“Your wish is my command. What would you enjoy?” He offered.  
“This is all new to me. I've never discussed sex with a partner. A more of doing and done, and that was it. Not much more than a task, usually of passion, then both of us seemed a bit embarrassed and one of us left or we fell asleep. I do feel that I somehow owe you for that. No man has ever taken that sort of time or made me feel what I just experienced. Not that I've had many, but most whom I've been with, seem to do that out of an expectation for me to reciprocate. I don't mind, but I've always worried that I really didn't and don't know how to...I mean I know what to do, but one thing I've wondered is what do men enjoy when a woman performs fellatio?”  
Now he felt like a psychologist, she was opening up and sharing her fears and desires with him. He loved that he'd gained her trust so quickly.  
“Really, you want to know how to pleasure a man? I would have thought you were very experienced.” He said.  
“Are you suggesting I'm promiscuous, or somehow loose and casual in having a number of encounters?”  
“No, not at all, I just assumed you have had a few committed relationships and learned from them.” He suggested. “But I would love to share with you what I like. Having a woman who is open and genuinely wants to please is perhaps the most important thing. Technique is one thing, but a willing and openness coupled with desire that is as important.”  
“I can't believe I'm actually having this conversation. You have such a power over me tonight.” She confessed. “I thought I could handle my wine, must have been a very potent vintage.”  
“I don't think it's the wine, you are this person, sensual, vivacious, and trusting, that is powerful in a woman and very sexy. But, I confess the idea of me having power over you is very exciting. Please let me exercise that power. I'm willing to explore with you.” With that he kissed her. Aengus knew a good snog always made a woman feel better and empowered her.  
“Just do what feels good, don't feel pressured, you'll know from my response if I'm enjoying it. But, don't force yourself, if this isn't what you want to do, don't. I want to tonight to be pleasurable for you. I find sex to be most satisfying when both partners feel comfortable, safe to explore, and be themselves. When partners connect for the first time, it should be in safety and openness, comfortable to completely be themselves. Honesty is so important in a relationship.” Aengus knew she'd like that. This is something else he enjoyed, watching a woman discover his body. His familiar partners knew too well what he liked, encounters unfolded quite predictably, and never had that level of excitement that a new joining brought. That novelty, the unexpected, the unfamiliar of someone discovering what he liked and didn't perform from habit was very erotic. Two people discovering each other that first time had an element of surprise which seemed to enhance the pleasure. Obviously any sex was good, it was just that surprising was better. "Don't stop, if I need you to stop, I'll stop you, trust me.” He shared.  
Stroking her hair for encouragement, he then kissed her, and said; “Do what feels good for you. Try things, explore my body. That you want to satisfy me is gratifying and very stimulating.” With that he laid back and offered his body for her to explore.  
Following his direction, Honey began to kiss his mouth, his chin, down his throat, relishing in that delicious taste and smell. On to his nipples, but this time, the bites were more intense.  
Aengus reveled in this exploration, offering his body to explore her physical desires. Her awakening was almost complete and he knew this was going even better than planned. Many women never offered this. Something about it seemed to embarrass or perhaps left them feeling demeaned somehow. But having a woman who actually wanted to take him like that was an extra pleasure. To be the object of a woman's full attention, that was an incredible gift to be appreciated. Enjoying her attentions to his physical needs, she was now committed to this and he could allow the night to unfold.  
Using her lips, she slowly moved to his navel, inhaling his musk and letting the silky chest hair glide across her face. She was so close, but resisted moving too fast to her goal. She focused on his abs, stroking his lean torso, enjoying his thick chest hair, so soft, and curly, running from his collar bone into his groin. Smoothing and ruffling, running her hands up and down, feeling the hard washboard of muscles. Kneading his chest, she finally had her mouth at his crotch. He was hard and he was quite large. This realization gave her pause. Could she really manage to take all of his cock in her mouth, to satisfy him orally? Watching her, he smiled, this was a common dilemma for the women he encountered. That he had a large cock presented a challenge for most. Many of his previous partners had complained about how large he was and they had to work too hard to bring him to orgasm this way or it was too uncomfortable for them. That was a disappointment, but he could never force a woman, as much as he enjoyed a good blow job. And many of his brief encounters were also challenged by this and rarely were able to bring him to orgasm this way. Still, just having that mouth attention was extremely enjoyable and he savored any effort a woman was willing to give to his cock. The rare few that could satisfy him this way he always remembered fondly.  
Moving her mouth to his crotch, Honey took a deep breath and looked at his cock, and realized he was uncut, something else she'd never encountered before. Was he more sensitive when exposed she wondered. Still just being this close to taking it in her mouth made her tremble. Taking his balls in her hand and gently, every so lightly massaging them, she heard him moan and this emboldened her begin to lick his cock. Starting at the head, she licked across, then moved her mouth to the base of his shaft and licked up the shaft to the head. Honey felt him thrust against her mouth, trying to gain access. Not quite ready, she resisted and repeated the licking, dragging her tongue from the base to the top, a number of times. Each time created an intensity in his thrusting. Finally, she opened her mouth slowly and felt him push in. However he paused, only the head was inside her mouth. Closing her lips around his glans she gave a soft suck, then swished her tongue around. Honey would alternately suck and then take more of his cock in her mouth each time, gauging what she could handle.  
As Honey sucked, Aengus moaned and called her name. This is what he enjoyed completely trusting someone to discover his needs and fulfill them. Realizing she would follow his every lead, Aengus relaxed, let her take command, and waited to be surprised. She was hesitant, but that only increased his desire and need.  
Aengus knew it was a challenge for her, but appreciated that she was actually attempting to totally take him. Aengus wondered if she would bring him to an orgasm, the thought of that release in her mouth and if she would swallow, that was a bonus he rarely experienced by any partners. Aengus wasn't sure why a woman swallowing was so satisfying, but while he never complained if they didn't, he was more appreciative if they did. Perhaps it was in part that they accepted his cum or that the connection wasn't interrupted. But, it felt so good when a woman swallowed.  
Honey grew more comfortable and began to take him deeper, finally, she positioned her head and actually took his whole cock in her mouth and held it for a moment. Slowly she began to slide her mouth up and down, each time completely taking his cock in, her rhythm started slow, almost painfully so, but still so enjoyable, as she became more secure, she increased her speed. However, Honey changed her position and placed her hands under his bum and pulled him even closer. This new position seemed to increase how much she could manage. Completely filled, her lips were at his groin where he cock sprung from, Honey then slipped her hand to cup his balls and softly massaged them.  
This pressure on his balls combined with her fully holding his cock in her mouth was pushing him to explode. Still she continued to slide her mouth almost to the tip and let it go, only to pull him back till he felt he could feel the back of her throat. With each stroke, the hood pulled back and exposed the glands creating an exquisite pleasure.  
Suddenly, she held him there and tightened her mouth, a vacuum was created, and the pressure was intense. Aengus called out her name, a few other half formed words and began to beg her. The pressure enhanced his need to release, but the intensity prevented him. Finally he could feel the cum rising from his balls and enter his shaft. He held her head and felt the pressure suddenly explode and he erupted. Not only had she taken him completely, but she was willing to swallow. Even as he emptied his sack, she continued to hold him fast in her mouth. It was only as he became so tender and sensitive that he withdrew from her. In his half conscious half delirious state Aengus wondered was she that quick of a learner or that experienced? But, no matter which, this woman was one he would remember fondly. Aengus couldn't recall ever being so well sucked and emptied. Completely flaccid, he allowed her to just hold him, no questions, just enjoying what he'd experienced.  
Finally, she asked; “Can you tell me, was that OK?”  
He chuckled and answered: “I couldn't get out of this bed and walk if my life depended on it right now. You were perfect. If this is what you did for any partners, you did well by them. They had a fantastic experience.”  
“In truth, this was far more me just responding to what seemed pleasurable to you, you just made me so comfortable, I was willing to try anything. I don't know that I've ever felt so valued when I did this for a few others. I wasn't sure if they really enjoyed it or just wanted to know that a woman would do that for them.” She confessed.  
“In part I think a man does like to know that a woman will do that for him. But, it's such an intense action, you have to really enjoy it, or it can be painful.” He explained.  
Honey pulled herself even closer to him and buried her nose in his chest, inhaling his fragrance.  
He, pushed her back and gazed into her eyes. “I am spent, but you mustn't leave, do you understand? I need more of you tonight, please don't leave me.” He almost pleaded.  
“As long as you want me here, I'll stay. This is amazing for me, far more for me than you.” Honey confessed.  
Falling asleep wasn't what he wanted, but being so well satisfied Aengus soon drifted off. Honey was also well satisfied, and the comfort of lying in his arms, so warm and pleasurable, soon lulled her to sleep. Time in sleep is immeasurable, but Honey soon felt his hands running over her body, and his hard cock, pressing against her belly, stroking her back, from her buttocks to her shoulders, slowly and sensual, lingering at the point where her cheeks split, kneading pushing her against him. Responding, she pressed her body closer to his enjoying that hard cock against her belly.  
“So you stayed?” He commented. “It's wonderful to awaken with a hard cock and what I hope is a willing partner.”  
“Ready, willing, and hopefully satisfying you.” She murmured.  
“This has to be satisfying for you also. I have no intention of using you to gratify myself and not you. I will need you to guide me, tell me what you enjoy, what you want, what you need.”  
“I've never had any man offer that. Most assumed once they were satisfied I must be also. Too often that hasn't been the case, but I never knew what to do and was too hesitant to say. I'm not sure I even know how to be satisfied this way.” She shared.  
“I promise this is as much about you as me. Guide me, when you like something, pull me closer, moan, beg even, I will respond. What you don't like just pull away slightly or pull my face to yours and kiss me, I'll understand and try something different.  
Aengus kissed her, and she responded, by now he realized she was comfortable and more than willing to initiate what she wanted.  
As they had each been satisfied, this now became a slow sensual call and response. Each was in no hurry to reach an orgasm. Face to face, their kisses were deep, and they took their time touching and being touched.  
Aengus moved to her breasts, squeezing tenderly, molding them to his hands, then he would take a nipple in his mouth and suck till she arched her back, pushing her belly closer to his, feeling his hard cock press against her.  
However, kissing seemed to be the more erotic act between them. Long deep kisses, each taking a turn to enter the other.  
Sliding her hands up and down his torso, reveling in the feel of his skin beneath the silky hair that covered him. Moving to take his hard cock in her hand, sliding slowly. Each action was slow and measured to experience a deep connection.  
Pulling her on top, Aengus wanted to see her face,. She had no problem now looking at him, holding his gaze. When he took her nipple in his mouth, she told him; "Harder." When he left an area she enjoyed, Honey took his head or hand and moved it back. When, she told him "I like that, don't stop, more, harder," so confident was she now.  
Aengus felt like Professor Higgins, maybe that was his next role, he thought.  
As she began to slide her face down to his groin, as good as that felt, he wanted to actually fuck her this time, so he pulled her head back to his and kissed her and said; "This time you and I will cum together with me inside you."  
Straddling him, Honey wrapped her legs around his cock, so that it rubbed against her clit. The feeling of his cock sliding against her clit made her pant and moan. Honey had put off this last act as long as she could and suddenly she needed to be filled by him. "Fuck me, put your cock inside me an Fuck me till I beg for you to cum." She whispered to him.  
As he placed his cock at he entrance of her vagina he laughed; "I've been waiting patiently for you to ask me."  
Responding, she raised for him to find the entrance to her vagina and slowly pressed. Honey was extremely wet and ready, but he only allowed the head to enter. That first time of penetrating someone he enjoyed and always took his time to experience that pleasure slowly. She was tight around his girth. The feeling of slipping inside a woman was something he often tried to describe, but nothing else felt the same, warm and wet, like slipping into a warm bath, but the tightness always made it feel so much better, that friction against the head as it slid in smoothly was something so unique to each encounter. The feeling of the pressure of her walls against his cock was demanding he enter her completely. He slid in till she was impaled on his cock.  
Gasping as it touched the very tip of her womb. His size surprised her again. Honey felt almost virginal in how tight she felt with his cock in her. Entwining her hands with his she stretched them above his head, wishing to feel her naked body against his, as much skin to skin as possible. How was warm, muscular, and sensual this felt she thought.  
"Damn, you fill me completely. How does it feel for you?" She inquired.  
"Umm, so tight, so smooth, so wet--perfect." He replied.  
With that she began to rise and fall as his cock slid in and out. They found a rhythm, slowly at first, but the friction increased the sensation for both, and soon they were pounding, he wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a kiss.  
Honey raised, pushed herself back and arched her back to hold him tight within her.  
In that position he could feel the cum building, ready to explode.  
She too was ready, feeling the building of the pressure that had to be released. Suddenly the first wave washed over her, Honey could feel the walls of her vagina contract, with that she also felt his cock jerk and spasm, and his hot cum filled her.  
They came together and finished together. Then limp, his cock slipped out of her, but she remained on top of him, covering his body with hers a bit longer. Finally, she rolled to the side and they lay coiled together, their breathing in tandem and both fell into a deep sleep.

***********************************************************************

Earlier that evening:  
Honey was ready, she had planned this for weeks. Had she shared this plan with anyone, even her closest friend, they might have called her a stalker, but she saw it as an exercise in people reading, something she needed in her career. Everything was carefully organized and planned. Selecting her outfit was part of the plan, dressy, but only a little on the sexy side; her wrap not at all protective in this rain, and her shoes, a slight heel to make her look vulnerable. Someone who couldn't get away. Her make-up minimal, her hair, his preferred color. Interesting what a cheap box of color could do for a woman. She doubted her best friend would recognize her.  
Honey had studied him, and the information she needed was there. He had a habit of going out and finding a very specific type of woman, taking her back to his place and giving that woman a night of fantastic sex. And she was going to be that woman tonight. All of his wants, needs, and values, she knew better than he did. This man was far more easy to read and understand than he imagined. But that was to her advantage. Knowing his hunting ground, Honey arrived and waited. He only came out late as women were more likely to be on their own, but the rain tonight was a bonus, fewer women would venture out. Watching from across the street, she saw him arrive and conceal himself in the shadows of the pub. It was now or never, she darted from where she had been watching, tottering on the heels, to just beside him and waited. Planning and knowing what to do was one thing, pulling it off was another. As expected, he initiated contact. He began, exactly as she'd heard from his other conquests, and she responded in the way she knew would draw him in.  
He was handsome and saw how he was trying not to be so noticeable, lingering in the shadows with that hat and coat collar turned up. She played along, no evidence of her recognizing him came across her face.  
He was considerate, kind, pleading, needy. His voice was silk, so sincere, so caring. Allowing him to lead, this was his performance, Honey just needed to follow where he took her.  
Quickly they were in the pub and the wine was flowing. She was mesmerized by his voice, and the feel of his breath on her cheek. She could barely look at him without feeling the blood rise in her cheeks. When he put his jacket on her, if felt warm from his body, and his hand resting on her shoulder was comforting. Instinctively she molded her body against his, feeling his warmth and inhaling his fragrance.  
Honey smiled shyly, she hoped, but felt more like the cat who swallowed the canary. Still she was feeling a bit overwhelmed. Normally she was quite comfortable when meeting new men, careful to assess them, able to give as good as was given. But, he was different, masterful, commanding, almost demanding, something she ordinarily did not like in a man, but in him it was natural, comfortable, and she was willing to accept this as part of the experience.  
Thank goodness she'd had a huge meal, but alcohol really didn't affect her. It was obvious he'd done this many times before, even the barman was an accomplice. He asked questions, building trust, hanging on her every word. What was her name, and when she told him, he smiled, repeated it “Honey” in such a way, she almost melted. Why was she there, to embarrassed to say, but he got it out of her, she had come to England to participate in a anthropology course on behaviors of individuals in modern society. To prepare she'd planned to attend one of those speed dating events, but chickened out at the last minute. Sharing how unattractive she felt in comparison to all the beautiful women there, feeling so out of place. More conversation, or was it an inquisition, as the focus seemed to be entirely on her.  
The hardest thing was not simply saying; let's cut to the chase, take me back to your flat and lets fuck all night long. Shy smiles, half closed eyes, whispered answers, timid, not at ease with men. That's what he was looking for, and she reeled him in, slowly, oh so slowly, he swallowed hook, line, and sinker. Finally, she acted to end the evening, and he was magnificent in directing the next scene. As they walked out the pub, he feigned tripping, brilliantly executed, almost made her smile. What could she do but offer to help, and off they went to his flat. The urge to jump up and down and cheer was intense, but she resisted. Each request he made, seemingly so causal, was well scripted and directed. And Honey knew her part so very well. 

Epilogue...  
She woke and slipped quietly out of bed. She wanted to get away before he woke. Grabbing her various items of clothing strewn around the room she found the briefs he had worn next to her panties. She picked up hers, then smiled and picked up his also. Going into the living room she took pen and paper from her purse and composed a note:  
Aengus,  
Yes, I know who you really are. Thank you for an amazing night. Truly, I have never had such a skilled and caring lover. You were amazing, everything I hoped for and more. I hope your learning that I was hunting you doesn't spoil your fun or pleasure in the future. Please, this is not some sort of entrapment, you'll never hear about my wild night of pleasure with Aengus. Our night together isn't something I feel compelled to share with others. You were magnificent in how you choreographed every aspect. I was swept off my feet and I didn't expect that. But thank you for surprising me in so many ways and truly the best sex I've ever had. You are a magnificent lover. By the way, I've taken your briefs as a keepsake of this encounter. But in exchange I've left my panties. Consider the exchange of my love token for yours...I do hope you aren't too upset with me for assuming your role.  
I leave tomorrow for my study. But, I will treasure our night together. Please don't stop, there are so many truly deserving women out there to whom you will be the high point of their sexual life. Don't let me ruin it for them.  
Honey, yes, that is truly my nickname.

She folded her panties and tucked the note in them, then moved to the door, took one more look around, and left.

Aengus woke with the sound of the door closing, he was a bit disappointed that she had left, but realized in the morning light she might not feel so bold. The rain had ended and the sun was streaming through the window. But he needed to rise and shower, he was leaving for London later that day. Getting out of bed, Aengus stumbled to the balcony door. He could see her crossing the street going towards the bus stop. Almost immediately the bus arrived, she glanced towards the building, then got in and was gone from his sight. He walked into the lounge and saw the panties with the note tucked inside on the sofa. Smiling he picked them up, took the note, and began to read. He shook his head, smiled, looked at the door and thought, I've been played.


End file.
